Oblivion's Embrace
by Dark-Elk
Summary: The prodigal Terran returns...but is he the same as he once was? Please R/R, updated and small rewrites!


Oblivion's Embrace  
  
By: Dark-Elk  
  
Opening its eyes for the first time.light flooding inwards, piercing through its weak eyes. The inability to open them for such a long period of time had weakened them.made it difficult to see colors and shapes.but body heat was quite visible.  
  
The twisted mockery of a mind was flooded with alien thoughts and commands.  
  
FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.  
  
It arose from the shattered cocoon that had held it captive for so long while the Overmind shaped it carefully, lovingly even. The Overmind demanded perfection.and received nothing less. This creature was no different, and would serve the Overmind in its own way.so that the Swarm might continue to ravage this planet.  
  
The creature shrieked as images flooded its brain; images of metal contraptions pulsing out large amounts of energy, of defensive bunkers and embankments.the Overmind allowed all of its favored servants the ability to chose their own fate, their own demise.  
  
The creature reveled in its semi-sentience, confident in the Overmind's approval.it could do nothing less than please its creator. It silently indicated a target and could feel the corresponding flow of pride and support. It was overwhelmed by the emotions flowing into it; the bond with the Overmind was, for this creature, near intimate. It was akin to sharing every thought with a soulmate; complete understanding.  
  
FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.  
  
.the Overmind slowly nudged its creation, and it began to shamble across the blasted wasteland. Around it clashes of battle raged on; Zerglings slashed their claws through soft Terran flesh, Hydralisks carefully aimed their razor spines and pierced through even the heaviest of armors. The creature allowed the frenzy of the battle to wash through him, fighting alongside its brethren vicariously. It only needed to change its course once when an Overlord above detected a wretched Terran Spider Mine, as the Overmind had directed the Swarm to clear a path for it. A Zergling flung itself upon the mine, which subsequently detonated, incinerating the Zergling. The creature barely acknowledged its death; Zerglings were the grunt forces of the Swarm, and there were billions where that one had come from.  
  
FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.  
  
.the creature reached the Terran perimeter and began to move quicker. The creature did not flinch when an explosive shell detonated mere feet away; it knew that the Overmind was protecting it, keeping an eye upon the situation unfolding. A clot of Zerglings rushed forward and leapt onto the heavily armored form of the Siege Tank that had fired upon it. Hideous screeching noises filled the air as Zergling claws rent the armor in two and hauled the cowering Terran from the cockpit, then descended upon his form and tore him to shreds. The creature continued past the skirmish at the Siege Tank and circled around towards the rear of the base. Bunkers scattered throughout the base sporadically fired upon him, but the Overmind quickly reacted to the threats, and hordes of Zerglings crashed over the structures like breaking waves.  
  
FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.  
  
.a dome shaped structure was faintly visible to the creature, its vision slowly returning. Had the creature possessed a sense of humor, or even a greater sense of self-awareness, it would have found it ironic that it was becoming stronger minutes.seconds.before death. The Overlord above continued to shadow its movements; the Overmind wasn't prepared to replace this creature lightly.  
  
The creature reached the command post of the Terrans and met with little resistance. Apparently many of the Terrans had been at the front lines, vainly attempting to stem the tide of battle. The creature was unable to think this thought, but the Overmind sent it to it anyway. The creature paused, and stared up at the command post, vague flickers of memory firing through its brain.  
  
- - -  
  
"Boss, get over here! This reactor's not looking too good!" a Terran voice cried, but the creature was unable to match the voice to any face in its memory.  
  
"What the hell do you want, you worthless example of a mechanic? Do you need me to hold your hand?" another voice barked out, this one sounding familiar.  
  
"Just stow it and get over here. I think the patches are failing, and I can't find our spare shunts" the first voice yelled, a note of panic creeping into its voice.  
  
"They should be in the compartment right next to the reactor. I swear, you couldn't find your own ass if it wasn't attached to you." the familiar voice called back, and then laughed.  
  
"I'm not seeing them.let's see you find 'em!" the first voice yelled defiantly.  
  
The familiar person sighed heavily and went to see the first person. "They should be.where the hell are they?"  
  
"I told you! See! They ain't there!" the first voice cawed out.  
  
"You moron, don't you realize without that shunt this reactor could go critical at any moment.and then it's lights out, don't let the Zerg bite!" the familiar voice began to sound a little panicked. "What do you think we should do, boss? Is there any way to slap a patch on it for a little while?" the first voice asked hesitantly, not wanting to sound ignorant.  
  
"Yeah, you can slap some of the epoxy over there on it. Be careful though, because the slightest touch could make that reactor go up in flames. In the mean time, I'm swiping one of the Vultures them military boys are always riding around in. The base a few klicks away should have some spare shunts we can finagle from them"  
  
"Okay, but hurry! I don't want this puppy to blow!" the first voice sounded slightly relieved.  
  
The familiar person dashed outside and found the nearest Marine seated on a Vulture bike. He shoved the Marine off, and kicked the Vulture into gear.  
  
"Hey, you mother.get your sorry ass back here!" the Marine yelled, but the person didn't stop. Being shot was one of this person's lesser fears now.  
  
-Later-  
  
"This oughtta fix your reactor. Next time don't come whining to us when you lose your crap, got it? We ain't some charity here!" a grizzled voice said.  
  
"Thanks again! I gotta run, but I'll pay you back for this, I swear" the familiar voice called.  
  
The person swung onto the Vulture and sped back towards the base. He was making excellent time when the Vulture stopped dead in the air and the engine whined pitifully before dying. The person barely managed to hang on, and turned around to look at the back of the Vulture. Thick spines were sticking from the repulsor unit, and sparks were occasionally floating off.  
  
"Aw shit!" the person moaned, and drew the sidearm he had been issued when he arrived at this cesspool of a planet. "I'm ready for you bastards, so keep the hell away!"  
  
Twisted shapes slunk towards him from the darkness, and then the person screamed, the shrill noise piercing the darkness before being suddenly cut off.  
  
- - -  
  
.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.  
  
.the mantra pounded into the creatures thoughts, sweeping away the vague memories. The creature silently begged for forgiveness from the Overmind, but barely received anything more than a cold order to complete its mission. The creature moaned; losing the Overmind's esteem left the creature with the emptiest feeling it had ever had in its short life.it wanted to please the Overmind, to return to the close relationship it had shared.it knew what the Overmind wanted.  
  
.the creature shuddered into movement and began following the edge of the Command Center towards the rear. A Terran was crouched behind, trying frantically to jumpstart a Vulture.  
  
"Damn it, the Zerg are breathing down my neck.I gotta get off this hunk of rock.Boss?" the Terran turned and saw the vague figure of the creature. "That you Boss?"  
  
The Overmind spiked the creatures mind, and it slowly nodded its head.  
  
Questions poured from the Terran, "Good god, we thought the Zerg took you.do you have those spare parts? It's been two days.weren't you able to get them from close by?"  
  
The figure shook its head slowly.  
  
"Well, come quick.the commander thinks we can hold the Zerg, but if not we're gonna need to lift this Command Center. With the reactor the way it is, we're not gonna get far! Come on, this way!" the Terran stood abruptly and lead the creature around the back of the shed attached to the Command Center.  
  
"There's the reactor, fix it boss! I want to get outta here! WAIT!" the Terran finally saw the creature as it stepped into the light.  
  
"Aw shit, you're infested! What did they." the Terran's babble ended with a gurgling sound. The Hydralisk behind the creature grinned wickedly and slithered off.  
  
.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.FORTHEOVERMIND.  
  
.the reactor sat there, gleaming dully under the spotlights of the Terran base. The cries of battle could be heard in the distance; the triumphant shrieks of the Zerglings, the strangled cries of dying Terrans. The creature was ready to please the Overmind.it rushed forward with arms spread wide, and it spoke for the first and last time of its life.  
  
"For hiiisss lllooovveee."  
  
- - -  
  
The detonation of the infested Terran formerly known as Boss forced the reactor to reach critical mass and it exploded with a massive rush of energy. The engines and repulsors of the Command Center were crippled, and it made it only a few hundred feet into the air before they failed. Explosions rocked the Command Center as it slowly sank from the sky.the perfect end to the Zerg assault upon Concord. 


End file.
